What should have been
by Countrygal98
Summary: What if Eponine and Gavroche were bought from their parents, and Eponine was turned into a lady. She's still or favorite stubborn, fiery, strong willed girl. But will theses characteristics capture the heart of a handsome revolutionary, AND a devilish murder. Who will she choose? How will this change all their lives? R&R no flames. Enjolras/Eponine/Montparnasse


**I know I should be working on my other story but this would just not leave me alone. I will update all my stories after school lets out I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas, Victor Hugo owns all.**

* * *

Eponine's POV

It was late at night when I heard the voices of my parents drift up to my room in the inn. My curiosity got the better of me and I untangled myself from the un-known man I was forced to share my bed with last night.

I slipped a night gown over my head and snuck to the door. When I opened it I wasn't surprised to see my brother fall back against my legs. He was about to cry out in shock and I covered his mouth with my hand. He heard our parents' voices and got the same devious look in his eye that I was sure was in mine. _Being a Thenardier has its up-side, _I thought.

We snuck over to the staircase, and listen in on the conversation from behind the railing. I looked over and saw a man I remember from a few days ago.

_*Flash back*_

_ I watched helplessly as I saw my brother snatch some bread from the bakers kart. He was a few paces away when the baker caught on to what he did. "You little thief," The baker exclaimed. When Gav heard the baker say that he started to run to me._

_ I tried to get up but ended up falling back down. I haven't had food in a week and I'm afraid I won't last any longer. The baker grabbed my brother from behind. He raised his paddle to hit my brother but a hand stopped him_

_ What I saw I will never forget in my life. A bourgeois man had stopped the baker from hitting my brother! Gavroche saw his opening and ran over to me. He handed me the bread and I forced myself to eat it slowly._

_ I looked over just in time to see that man pay the baker before starting to make his way to us. Just before he could get to us though our father grabbed Gavroche and I and tossed us over to the gang. I saw the man's face right before we were taken away and I saw a look all too familiar with me. Heartbreak._

_*End Flask back*_

"What are they saying?" Gav whispered to me breaking me out of my memory. I shushed him and listened closely.

"I don't know why you'd want them they aren't worth much." Thenardier said. Gav was about to protest but I covered his mouth, motioning to be quiet. I then listened closer.

"They remind me of my son and daughter that I lost. I don't want them to meet the same fate they did." I could just picture the cunning look in my parent's eyes. _When you want to buy something here, never tell them how much you want it, _I thought sadly. _He probably won't be able to take us from these people, without paying something outrageous; and nobody would pay that for me._

"Well, we may come to a deal, if you're willing to pay that is." We could hear the smirk in his words.

"I'll give you 4,000 francs," Our eyes widened, I looked over the railing seeing my father about to say something, probably about it not being enough, but the man spoke again. "Each." By this point Gavroche and I's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'm not worth that much," I whispered, "you are but I'm not." Gav looked at me with a frown on his face and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes you are 'Ponine!" I smiled at him then turned back to the scene at hand.

"You are really willing to pay that much for an urchin and a whore?" The man seemed pretty angry but nodded anyway. Our father looked at our mother who nodded then he stood up.

"It seems we have a deal." This is when Gav and I snuck away back to the positions we were in before. A few minutes later my father burst into the room, tossing the rat that I had to share my bed with out the door with his clothes then grabbing me.

"Alright up you, get dressed and packed. This nice gentleman is taking you for a good long time." He tossed me out of the bed and onto the floor. I quickly scrambled up throwing on my normal green shirt, purple skirt, shawl, and tied it together with a belt. I grabbed what few possessions Gavroche and I own before I was shoved out the door.

I was pulled down the stairs to where the mystery man was standing. He was holding Gavroche by the shoulders, and he smiled at me. He looked to be in his late 40s, early 50s. He looked like a kind man, very tall, had a slightly worn face but he was still handsome. "Now do what this man tells you and that's final," my father hissed and my ear and shoved toward the man. I ended up tripping over my skirt and heading toward the floor. Then the man grabbed my waist and pulled me up gently.

"It's alright," he said releasing me, "let's get going." We all walked outside and got into this carriage. The inside was soft and luxurious, when we got in Gavroche curled into my side. "Get some sleep," the man said, "we'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Gav was already asleep and I leaned my head on his falling asleep quickly dreaming of what my next life will hold.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, I personally like the idea. R&R, any ideas, comments, critiques, just no flames please. Thank you!**


End file.
